Vulkan
Summary Vulkan was one of the 20 superhuman Primarchs created by the Emperor of Mankind from his own DNA to lead his Great Crusade and reunite the scattered peoples of humanity within the Imperium of Man. The XVIIIth Legion, created from Vulkan's genome was re-named the Salamanders after the great fire-resistant reptiles native to his volcanic homeworld of Nocturne in memory of the legendary contest between the Emperor and Vulkan that had involved slaying one of those dangerous beasts. The outcome of this contest had revealed the Emperor's identity and restored Vulkan to the Imperium. Approximately a thousand standard years after the Horus Heresy, Vulkan hid 9 sacred artefacts he had created around the galaxy for his Chapter to find, as a test to see if they were worthy of his leadership. He then disappeared, leaving his Chapter with the message that whenever the Forgefather of the Salamanders had found all nine items, Vulkan would return to lead his Chapter to victory over the enemies of the Imperium in its final days of greatest need, according to the signs foreseen in the Chapter's book of prophecy, the Tome of Fire. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, probably up to 4-B at most Name: Vulkan Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: 10,000+ Classification: Space Marine Primarch of the Salamanders, Perpetual Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (At least High, likely Low-Godly due to his nature as a Perpetual), Resistance to magic, mind, and soul attacks, Extreme resistance to pressure, Near immunity to heat, Immunity to disease and toxins, Teleportation. Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, probably up to Solar System level 'at most (One of the most powerful Primarchs physically, Superior to the majority of Greater Daemons, Comparable to Sanguinius, who fought Chaos-empowered Horus and managed to inflict a small crack in his armor. However, this is Sanguinius' best feat, and thus is his absolute high end and not supported by his other lesser feats.) 'Speed: At least FTL+ reactions/attack speed (Comparable to Angron) Lifting Strength: Class T+ '(At least comparable to Angron) 'Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, probably up to Solar System Class at most. Durability: At least Large Planet level, probably up to Solar System level at most. Nearly impossible to kill due to his nature as a Perpetual (Perpetuals are beings who will essentially live forever, always returning to life by either regenerating their bodies or reincarnating should there be nothing left to regenerate. Supposedly the only thing able to permanently end a Perpetual's life is a substance known as fulgurite.) Stamina: Immense, endured numerous tortures inflicted upon him by his brother without ever breaking, potentially nigh-inexhaustible as he fended off an entire planetary invasion of some of the strongest Orks ever encountered by himself for an unknown period of time without ever having a chance to stop Range: Several meters with Dawnbringer, at the very least thousands of meters with The Furnace's Heart Standard Equipment: Dawnbringer: A colossal warhammer so big that none but a Primarch could hope to lift it. Dawnbringer was an incredibly formidable weapon, supposedly being made from indestructible materials and capable of sundering anything which stood against it. It also possessed a built in teleporter, allowing Vulkan to instantly travel vast distances, even to far away planets. The Furnace's Heart: A weapon similar in build to a Plasma Pistol gifted to Vulkan by his brother, Ferrus Manus. Using individual, supercharged shells, the gun could produce powerful, laser-like blasts capable of annihilating vast numbers of heavily armoured foes in a single shot. While Vulkan did not favor this weapon, he would still carry it into battle to honor his brother. The Draken Scale: Vulkan wore a suit of beautiful Artificer Armour which was viewed as a relic in its own right. The skull of the firedrake Kesare was mounted on its shoulder, inspiring the Legion's iconography. Intelligence: A wise combatant and military genius, as all Primarchs were. He also was capable of designing spacecraft, and advanced metallurgy by centuries on his home planet. Weaknesses: Fulgurite, which is stated to be the only thing capable of truly killing a Perpetual. However, Vulkan was stabbed in the heart with a shard of Fulgurite and still eventually resurrected, meaning the substance likely only prolongs the period before reincarnation as opposed to negating the process entirely. Note: Due to the varying levels of power the Primarchs have been displayed at and the inconsistency among showings and versions of lore, this profile accounts for the Primarchs' lower showings while also the possibility of their highest showings. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Royal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Primarchs Category:Imperium of Man Category:Humans